


together

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to forever after





	1. Chapter 1

They arrived at the cabin late the next day. Jack unloaded the truck while Sam looked around. She walked around still in disbelief of the recent events. Sitting on the end of the dock she looked at her left hand. It was still there, shining brightly up at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed the past 2 days in her mind. 

She didn't hear him approach, suddenly he was flying past her yelling into the air. "WE'RE MARRIED" he landed clumsily into the water splashing her in the process. When he surfaced she was giggling at him. He turned and swam over to her with a big grin on his face.

"Where were you?" He asked grabbing the dock on either side of her. "Can't believe it," she said. He put a foot on the ladder and hoisted himself up to her. "Believe it" he said before crushing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he seized the opportunity lifting her and dunking back into the water.

She surfaced with a gasp then a scream . She looked down at herself still fully clothed, as was he. Jack was beside her with a huge smirk on his face.

She glared. " What? We're not General and Colonel up here, let the wild side out Sam." She thought about it and lunged at him pulling him under. She crushed her lips to his as they spun downwards. They hit the bottom seconds later and started back up. 

She wrapped around him as they surfaced shoving her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't touch and was stuck treading for two and moaning. Finally he grabbed her and pulled away gasping. "Air Sam! Need air!" She smiled "don't start what you can't finish" she said and dove back under.

What followed was a long overdue stress release which mostly consisted of dunking, splashing and overall childish behavior. They surfaced for seemingly the 50th time and stopped. Their happy smiles faded to ones of desire. 

They were a ways from shore but jack was determined. "Cmere" he said pulling her to him and wrapping her around his back "hold on" he dunked his head and took off in a sprint. When he came up for air she attacked his lips spinning them. So she was on her back and he was on top. Then she headed for shore in a backstroke still kissing him. 

Jack touched ground first and hoisted Sam in his arms. When they reach the cabin sam twisted out of his arms and started peeling her soaked clothes off....on his porch!!! "What? You wanna take the time to clean wet floors?" She smiled as she pulled her shirt off and took off in her bra and panties. He soon followed and caught her in a sensual kiss before she got to the bedroom.

"God Sam, can't wait any longer...." She wrapped her arms around him "please don't."  
He growled and she giggled as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She held his head to hers as he laid her on the bed. He moved to her side and she wrapped around his neck pulling him on top of her. He groaned as she cradled him between her thighs and ran her feet up and down his calves. 

He held himself above her but she wanted his weight, she needed to feel everything she could. She tugged and tugged at him until finally he sunk down on her, wrapping his arms around her body and burying his nose in her neck. "Yesss" she whispered into his ears as her tears escaped.

His hands moved down her back and unhooked her bra then continued down to her panties. He started sucking her neck and licking down her chest. She released his neck grabbing the pillow when he took each breast in his mouth. He closed his mouth over her belly button and she arched when she felt his tongue dart inside.

His fingers hooked her panties and soon they were gone. "Samantha....." He moaned, she had shaven herself. She looked down at him as he bent and kissed her intimately. Sensation shot thru her as she arched off the bed. "Whoa" she panted. He smiled and lowered his head again. He tightened his grip on her. This was gonna be fun he thought. He teased her by gently running his tongue around her lips, then down her center as she bucked wildly against him. He slid his hands under her butt and lifted her to him. He licked her whole sex from back to front, "JACK!!" she cried out. He closed in on her clit and sucked on it, hard. She screamed and tears started falling from her. Her hands flew to his head, not to hold him there but for contact. She was shaking with need when he released her clit and moved to her entrance. It was red and swollen. She thrust towards him involuntarily, delirious with need. "Please Jack, please I can't ...... please!" Hearing her pleas he thrust his tongue inside her. She screamed, arching wildly. He withdrew and entered her again. Suddenly she thrust against him screaming as she flooded herself. He moaned making sucking sounds and licking her as her breathing slowed and she came around.

"JACK GET UP HERE... PLEASE I NEED YOU, GET UP HERE. PLEEEAAASE" despite the power of her climax her need was unbelievable. She sobbed for him, begging to feel him against her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He started towards her head when she lunged towards him grabbing his lips with hers and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back down with her kissing him until they were both breathless. He broke away and sat back staring at her while he raised her knees. She was panting and brought her hands to her face, a small sob escaped. "Baby? Are you alright?" She nodded frantically "I need you jack, I've waited so long I..I..." He didn't wait for her pleas, he thrust inside her in a single move. They both screamed into the air. Her at the incredible stretch, him at her tightness and the feel of her muscles fluttering to accept him. He screamed again and pulled her to him. He rolled them and sat up so they were eye to eye. He started moving and she quickly responded at first just meeting his thrusts but soon she arched her back driving him deeper inside. He pushed against her cervix and she clamped down on him. He pulled her tight against himself and thrust hard into her. Then there was blackness. Sam couldn't move. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening. It was pitch dark and she couldn't move. Her mind raced I'm buried she thought god I'm trapped. She began to struggle. . Jack jerked awake hearing her cries for help. He flung the light on and saw her under him, still asleep, thrashing in a nightmare. He jumped off her and framed her face. "SAM!!??!! baby wake up... SAMANTHA!!!! She started screaming incoherently, her fists flying. Jack softly restrained her. "CARTER OPEN YOUR EYES, THAT'S AN ORDER!!" Her eyes shot open and locked with his. She was hyperventilating...he bent down and kissed her lips. "Ssshh, you're ok baby...it's ok" he stroked her face and thru her hair. She grabbed his hand, trembling. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then her nose, then her lips. She calmed and her tears fell.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. He stared at her "why are you sorry? I shouldn't been on top of you." She half smiled "jack we passed out..." His face changed in a eyebrow curl that would've rivaled Tealc. "We did?!?"

. 

She giggled and turned towards him. "What were you dreaming Sam?" She tensed, tears dripped from her eyes. "Drowning.... watching the water rise above our heads, watching you drown..."  
He pulled her closer. "It's ok Sam, I'm never leaving you." She touched his cheek "you don't know that." She kissed his nose and closed her eyes. He held her close and whispered "yeah I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The next morning he reached over to her and found only mattress. He sat up looking around "Sam?" he called. Nothing but silence. Pulling himself out of bed the glint on his left hand caught his attention. He looked at his ring, remembering the reception, their vows and smiled to himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a splash of water. He looked out at the lake and saw his wife gliding effortlessly thru the water more relaxed than he'd ever seen her.

He casually walked to the edge of the dock as she headed back that way. She got closer to the edge and went under completely. He waited expecting her to pop back up. He knew she could hold her breath a long time but this seemed like forever. Glancing at his watch it was nearing 2 minutes. When it hit 2:30 he jumped, swimming to where she had gone under he found her happily swimming along. She saw him and headed for the surface.

She broke thru gasping and he followed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" He was panting, he was scared. She stared at him then stroked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jack I'm sorry....I woke early, I knew you were exhausted. I...I needed to burn some energy." She paused " I wanted to see how long I could do it.." he hugged her tighter " what if you'd passed out Sam? It happens ya know....what if...." She kissed his neck " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.". He nodded against her. "I just got you Sam, I can't lose you." She looked in his eyes "you won't , promise..." He captured her lips in a searing kiss as she paddled her arms and he kicked his legs. Working as one to keep them afloat. They lazed around the lake taking turns at control.

He steered them to the diving float and turned so he could grab it. She gasped when he kicked his legs up on the ladder cupping her in his lap. He thrust inside her and she screamed his name into the air. She felt like she was flying with every push...there was nothing around, nothing else existed just them

The week went by very much the same. Lazy days, morning swims, passionate nights, afternoons, mornings, whenever. Soon it was the day if their "reception." Cassie and the guys came early to prepare everything, they kicked jack and Sam out stating that they are not to do a thing.

They were allowed in the cabin to change into workout gear then shooed away by Tealc at Cassies order.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack and Sam started out easy, jogging along a well used trail. Then jack had a idea and smiled to himself.

"Hey follow me..." Sam was behind thinking don't I always?. Jack increased his speed weaving through the rocky mountainside. He knew this "trail" and he knew it was a dead end that opened up above the lake. It was quite a drop but fun as hell.

General Hammond pulled up in front of the cabin in a very official looking car....with presidential seals. He stood out of the vehicle in his blues and held the door for his passenger... President Hayes himself.

Daniels jaw dropped as he looked at his swim shorts and t-shirt. "Mr President welcome! You too general."

"Thank you dr Jackson I've come to extend my best wishes, where are the O'Neill's? As if on que Sam came shooting out of a crack in the rock face flying out over the water and screaming when she fell back to earth sinking like a rock. 

 

Jack was right behind her yelling out "YOO HOO " at the top of his lungs and landing in a cannon ball.

Sam surfaced before he did gasping and screaming. He shot up and was immediately met with a wall of water thrown at him. He choked a bit and turned towards her. "A LITTLE DROP??? A LITTLE DROP??? THATS A CLIFF!!! DO YOU NEED NEW GLASSES CAUSE THATS A FUCKING CLIFF!!!" He started laughing as she flung more water at him. He moved closer ducking his head and had his arms out trying to grab her. She stopped to catch her breath and he attacked pushing her under the water and wrapping himself around her. She realized it was futile to struggle so she flopped back against him and he took then to the surface. "Wasn't that fun?" He asked cheerily. She answered with a elbow to the gut, not nearly as hard as she'd have liked at the time. Then another wall of water. He reached down and grabbed her legs from under her, pulling her under. She grabbed his shorts and dunked him too. The finally separated and surfaced gasping for air. General Hammond and President Hayes had served together in their younger days and had a mischievous side.They decided to act on it. "GENERAL!! COLONEL!! I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY, NOT KILL EACH OTHER. I WANT 6 LAPS, THATS 3 MILES. THE LAST LEG COMPLETELY UNDER....MOVE!!!" Hayes barked as he reached back to his military command days. Jack and Sam looked towards the dock in shock. There was indeed President Hayes, he had actually accepted their invite. Hammond who was trying to stifle a chuckle piped up. "YOU HEARD THE MAN, MOVE!!!!" Feeling like cadets they both yelled "YESSIR" and took off. Hammond and Hayes shared a grin. Daniel and Tealc watching almost fascination abs their friends swiftly moved thru the water moving almost synchronous as they finished 1 lap after another flipping with ease, fluidly. The last lap was coming, it would take them from the float back to shore. The trick was he had ordered it to be submerged the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They flipped in unison then an erie silence as they submerged. "Um general? Can a person swim almost half a mile underwater?" Hammond smiled at him. "Standard training Dr Jackson " Daniel nodded his head thanking God he never joined the military.

Suddenly Sam shot thru the surface right in front of the dock. Jack followed right behind. They both lay on their backs gasping for air. 

"JESUS I DON'T REMEMBER THAT BEING SO HARD" jack yelled. " You're 30 years older now General." Hayes offered. Jack's head shot up as if he was gonna yell but then realized 2 things. This was the President, and in actuality he had a point. Then he heard Sam giggle, THAT he could do something about....

"Oh that's funny is it? " He said then sent a wall of water straight at her. When she turned away from him he submerged and yanked her under. He spiraled to the bottom then released her and followed her up. 

She surfaced gasping and maybe choking. "Still funny?" She still couldn't form words but nodded vigorously. He lunged for her again but this time she escaped and took off again. Jack looked at Hayes, "with permission sir?" Hayes chuckled "granted." Hayes turned to Hammond "let's let the children play huh George?" Hammond nodded "yes sir...they deserve it." The men exchanged glances and headed up to the deck where the others were watching.

Its hard to win against someone with the same or more experience and training as you. Jack was slowly finding out. She anticipated every move until the last time she dunked him. She came up, he didn't. He stayed under and still as long as he could then instead of pulling her under, he charged her grabbing her feet and shooting up sending her into the air with a yelp.

She surfaced breathlessly and conceded. "Ok you got me with that one...." Jack stopped treading "oh thank god.. " and sunk. He pinched her underwater and surfaced in front of her. They playfully kissed but once there was a taste, desire filled them. "We can't..." He nodded "I know...but.. we do need to shower before the party. She didn't say a thing, just headed for shore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They dragged themselves ashore and fell over he moaned, she giggled. "Wanna giggle huh?" He grabbed her and tickled. Her giggles turned into yells finally she had enough and grabbed him using her weight flipped them in one fluid movement. 

"Ooommph" he choked out as his back hit the ground. "Stand down Airman" both sets of eyes shot towards the voice. General Hammond stood there in his civies. "Thank you sir, " jack croaked. " Too bad " Sam whispered as she climbed off him. " Yes sir!" She cheerfully replied as she bounced into the cabin. Jack shook his head to clear it as he stood. Hammond grinned at him. "Jack you know I'm ecstatic for the two of you and if Jacob were here he would be too. But he'd also want to say this....hurt her and even the Stargate won't save you....." Jack straightened his back "yes sir, heard and understood sir!" His friend chuckled again " now I believe she's waiting for you, try not to be too long alright son?" Jack smirked "feel free to start without us, sir." He headed towards the cabin on a mission..to make her scream...." The shower was running when he locked the door quietly. He stripped as quickly as possible. He could see her silhouette thru the curtain and planned his attack. He lifted a foot ready to step in the tub. Jack yanked the curtain back, stepping in at the same time effectively rushing her. She gasped as she found herself pinned against the opposite wall with his mouth crushing down on her. He growled as he shoved his tongue in her mouth illiciting a moan from her. They broke for air and as she gulped he licked and kissed down her neck until his hands were low enough to grab her legs and hoist her up around his waist. He slammed her against the wall as he took a nipple in his mouth nibbling on it. She arched towards him "JACK!!!" She flailed her hands rubbing everywhere she could. He almost faltered when her hands went to his hair massaging it like she knew he liked. She was panting hard when he impaled her onto him. He was harder than before. Sam sucked in a deep breath as he went in halfway and withdrew. "Look at me" her eyes blinked the tears free and locked with his. He shoved his hard, full length inside her. She screamed and arched involuntarily. He held still and waited for her. Soon she bent back towards him and crushed her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck.

He started thrusting into her and she deepened the kiss. He kept thrusting she couldn't even kiss back she held her lips just off his framing his face with her trembling hands. He felt her gasping then inhale deeply. He lunged for her lips as he thrust up inside her and held them both. She screamed again and tried to arch but he had her pinned between his body and the wall. She involuntarily started sobbing at the wild sensations happening within her. He rested his head on her shoulder as the aftershocks ran from one of them to the other.


End file.
